The Mistletoe
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: The Christmas is getting very close. Both Italy and Denmark are very excited about it. However, little did they know that they will get a little surprise thanks to a certain plant that comes with a certain tradition.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **The Christmas is getting very close. Both Italy and Denmark are very excited about it. However, little did they know that they will get a little surprise thanks to a certain plant that comes with a certain tradition.

**Pairing: **Denmark/Italy

**Warnings: **Yaoi, possibly OOCness

This is a bit late but here is my first Christmas-fanfic. I got this really cute idea that I just had to write. DenIta is such an adorable couple X3

* * *

><p>Christmas is coming very near. Everybody is full aware of it, including the nations. Italy is no exception.<p>

"Ve~ Ve~" Italy chanted happily to himself. Although he have experienced Christmas many, many times before, he can't help but being excited about it. He got surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder but calmed down when he saw who it was. "Oh, hi Denmark."

"Hi." Denmark returned the greeting, grinning at the brunette nation. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Oh yes, certainly." Italy nodded eagerly. "I'm looking really forward to it."

"Yeah, me too."

Italy smiled at him. It's always good to know that he isn't the only nation who are looking forward to the big holiday.

When Denmark was ready to leave, Italy decided to follow him. Although he isn't very familiar with Denmark and he doesn't talk so often with him, Italy found that he didn't mind the Nordic's company. Denmark noticed that and while he was surprised that Italy would rather go with him instead of go looking after Germany, he didn't mind it. The more the merrier.

As they walked down the hallway, they started a conversation about the big holiday; including what they are planning to do for that day. They got really along quickly. Suddenly, Italy stopped walking. When Denmark saw that, he stopped as well. "Italy, is there something wrong?"

"Look!" Italy pointed at something. Denmark tried to see what he was pointing at, then he saw there was a mistletoe hanging on the door. "Hey, it's a mistletoe." Denmark grinned when he saw the plant. However, his smile disappeared quickly when he realized something.

He and Italy are standing under the mistletoe.

His cheeks heated up, though he tried to hide it. This was certainly not something he would expect. But perhaps he could lead Italy away from the plant before he noticed it. He reached his hand out to grab the smaller nation's arm but stopped when Italy spoke.

"Hey Denmark, we're standing under the mistletoe."

Too late.

Italy turned to him, an innocent smile on his face. Denmark couldn't see any sign of shyness on the brunette. "Looks like we'll have to kiss."

"Uh, yeah! Of course." Denmark said, mentally scolding himself for sounding nervous. Wait a sec. Why was he even nervous? It was just an innocent tradition, nothing more. There is nothing wrong about following a tradition. Besides, it wasn't like it was his first kiss and sharing it with someone underneath a mistletoe is nothing new for him either. But then again, this is Italy. Sweet and innocent Italy. While the Nordic tried to remain calm, not wanting to look like a nervous wreck in front of the other, he have his worries.

How would Germany and Japan react if they saw them kissing each other? They are Italy's friends, who knows what kind of reactions they will have? Denmark is very certain that Germany won't approve it. As for Japan... Well, he might either be surprised or try to take pictures of them together (or maybe even both). And naturally, there is Italy's brother. Romano will be very furious if he saw them together like that.

The nervousness returned but Denmark can't bring himself to disappoint Italy by leaving, especially since they just had a good time earlier. He decided that he got nothing to lose and one kiss wouldn't hurt. But there is one thing he needed to know first. "Um, Italy. Before we kiss, I have to know: are you in a relationship with Germany?" Denmark questioned him.

"No, we're just friends."

Denmark was relieved about the answer. At least there is one thing he didn't need to worry. "That's good because if you two really were a couple, he won't be happy if he saw us kissed." He allowed himself to grin at the other nation. Due to the height difference between them, Denmark had to lean a little while Italy stood on his toes.

The Nordic nation began to feel shy but tried to ignore it. They closed their eyes and they leaned closer to each other until their lips met. The kiss was simple and innocent and it ended quick. After they parted away, Italy smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Denmark." He told him before he left.

Denmark smiled and wished him a merry Christmas too. He wasn't sure if he could admit it to anyone but he liked the kiss. He wouldn't mind it if he could experience it with Italy again one day.

* * *

><p>I think I could have done better with the ending. But aside from that, I think this story is very cute :)<p>

Maybe it's just me but the idea of Denmark getting shy and/or nervous about something sounds very cute to me.


End file.
